Engineered flexible pipe is frequently used in riser applications in offshore hydrocarbon production facilities which convey hydrocarbon products from a subsea well to a topsides production platform or vessel. Such flexible pipe is formed of multiple layers, each layer designed for a specific function. In general, the innermost layer of the multiple layers is the carcass layer, made of corrosion resistant material, designed to resist collapse of the flexible pipe. Surrounding the carcass is a polymeric sealant layer or pressure sheath which is extruded around the carcass and sealed at flexible pipe end fittings to contain fluid within the bore. Surrounding the polymeric sealant layer is an annulus containing a number of metallic armor layers designed to impart strength against tensile loading (e.g. armor wires) and internal pressure loading (e.g. pressure armor). Surrounding these layers is another polymeric sealant layer or external sheath designed to avoid external sea water ingress into inner layers of the flexible pipe, which acts as an outer protective layer. The space between the two polymeric sealant layers is referred to as “the annulus.” Typically, the annulus contains one or two layers of circumferentially oriented steel members (referred to as pressure armor layers) designed to provide radial strength and burst resistance due to internal pressure. Surrounding the pressure armor layers are two or four layers of helically wound armor wires (referred to as armor wire layers) designed to provide tensile strength in the axial direction.
Flexible pipe is terminated at each end by an end fitting which incorporates a flange for mating with other flanges. In use, flexible pipe risers are suspended from an offshore hydrocarbon production platform or host facility, thus placing high tensile loads on the armor wire layers. The loads along the riser are amplified due to the effects of environmental conditions and associated motions of the platform or host facility to which the riser is connected.
Within the bore of the flexible pipe, in addition to hydrocarbon products, other components including hydrogen sulfide, carbon dioxide and water may be present. These other components can diffuse through the first polymeric sealant layer (pressure sheath) to the annulus. These components, hydrogen sulfide in particular, as well as water vapor, can accumulate within the annulus and eventually lead to corrosion of the steel wires therein via mechanisms including hydrogen induced cracking and sulfide stress cracking. Additionally, the annulus can be flooded with seawater due to damage of the outermost layer leading to corrosion of the armor wires. As noted, the armor wires in the flexible riser are particularly subject to dynamic cyclic loads, which can result in corrosion fatigue of the metallic armor wires in the annulus. Corrosion of the metallic wires in this region makes these wires particularly vulnerable to corrosion fatigue and potential acceleration of failure mechanism.
It would be desirable to provide a way to prevent or reduce corrosion of the armor wires and other steel elements within the annulus of flexible pipe used in risers and in other dynamic applications.